


Afternoon Delights

by winchestersinthedrift



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, enthusiastic!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a plan, and he'd just like everyone to know it's gonna be awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delights

**Author's Note:**

> for @themegalosaurus, without whom I would have deleted this before I ever finished it, and who loves enthusiastic!Jared as much as I do; and for being as stellar a friend as she is a beta.

It starts like lots of other lazy hiatus afternoons. The kids are all gone to their respective grandparents and Gen and Danneel are in the lakehouse reading, waiting for the boys to come in from jet skiing. It’s a hot day, hot even for Austin, and even with the AC on it’s humid and warm.

‘You feeling it?’ says Danneel, sitting up and crossing her feet at the ankles. She’s wearing a kind of mesh athletic-gear babydoll, as far as Gen can tell, and flipping the pages of a National Geographic.

Gen shrugs and wrinkles her nose, not in distaste but in humour.

‘Yeah, I mean, I guess? I wish he’d say what he wants to try, I like to - y’know - imagine it.’

Danneel doesn’t reply, just raises her eyebrows and smirks suggestively.

‘He won’t tell _you_ even?’

‘No!’ She’s indignant now, voice pitching upwards in good-natured frustration. ‘The most he’d say is that it’s ‘the best, Gen, the best’.’ She says this last in a Jared impression and they both start laughing.

‘Well, I’m having a bellini,’ says Danneel, getting up and crossing to the little bar at the side of the room. ‘Peach or raspberry?’

‘Peach,’ says Gen, and as she says it the door opens with a few preliminary, confusing thuds and Jared and Jensen come in, falling over each other a bit in the doorway. They’re both still wet, water trickling down their necks and dripping off the bottoms of their swimtrunks. Jensen’s walking behind, hands casual on Jared’s skin, waist and shoulder, and when they’re almost at the couch Jared turns into Jensen and checks him with his chest, winds his fingers into the band of his sopping shorts and kisses him on the mouth. Jensen kisses back for a second, reflexively angles his head, then he presses a hand into Jared’s chest and breaks away, grinning.

‘I need a drink first,’ he says, ‘’s that bellini I smell, babe?’

‘You betcha,’ says Danneel, and swats his hand when he moves closer. ‘That one’s Gen’s. I’ll make you one, whattaya want?’

‘Peach, double,’ says Jensen, and sits down on top of Gen in her wicker loveseat. She squawks with surprise and tries to sit up, and Jensen settles in so that her torso fits under the curve of his knees.

‘OK, gang,’ says Jared, bursting with pleased impatience, ‘this is gonna be _awesome_.’ He’s standing in the middle of the room with his feet braced a little apart, rubbing his hands together. He’s maybe the only person Jensen knows who can rub his hands together in quite that way and make it not look vaguely affected. He can remember Jared doing it as they waited for their final audition and he thinks of that now with a sharp kick of affection.

‘K Jayboy,’ says Danneel, leaning against the bar and grinning, ‘what’s the plan?’

‘How bout a little more mellow than last time,’ says Jensen, who’s sunk down into the loveseat, curled around Gen, at the very same moment that Jared says,

‘It’s even better than last time, guys.’

Brief silence, then Jensen groans with exaggerated displeasure and Danneel giggles and sets down her drink.

‘Last time was … pretty acrobatic,’ says Gen, cautiously, from against Jensen’s chest.

‘Pfffft,’ says Jared, dramatically. He edges closer to Danneel, sensing an ally. ‘It was great!’

‘It … was,’ Gen counters, neutrally, ‘but there _were_ two, like, actual injuries.’

Jared’s not ignoring her, but his enthusiasm is so overwhelming he’s vibrating with it, face alight.

‘I’ve been doing research,’ he says, sucking half a bellini up through his straw in a single gulp. ‘I’ve found a position, it’s for four and it’s apparently really good for universal orgasm.’

There’s a confused pause.

‘Universal orgasm?’ says Gen, faintly.

‘Do we all come together?’ says Danneel, with bright interest.

‘Where have you been doing this research?’ says Jensen, skeptically, with what they all call his Dean face.

‘Well,’ says Jared, ‘I mean - you know.’ He gestures vaguely. ‘Online.’

‘Those people are professionals, Jared,’ says Jensen.

‘Jensen,’ says Jared, making what Jensen is sure are meant to be placating gestures in his general direction, ‘Jen, it’s _fine._ I’ve thought it all out. I’ve got - ok - I’ve got a sketch.’

‘Oh my god,’ says Gen, but Jensen knows he’s lost her ‘cause she’s sat up over his shins and is half-standing, stumbling over to where Jared and Danneel are looking at a paper. Jared stoops his big shoulders and tousled head and kisses her, slips a hand up underneath the strings of her bikini top. She turns back and looks at Jensen, who’s slid a little further down into the loveseat.

‘Jen,’ she says, ‘it looks fun, I think, well, tippy, a little tippy, but. Fun.’

Jensen looks up and they’re all looking at him, happy, expectant. The front of Jared’s trunks is tenting a little and Danneel’s got a thumb inside her bra and is rubbing her own nipple and winking at him in that faux-model pose she always does to make him laugh.

‘For chrissake babe,’ she says. Jared looks at him like a hopeful puppy. A really thick-muscled, big, gorgeous, shaggy-haired puppy. Who has a really great --

‘Don’t you _like_ sex anymore?’ says Gen, faux-hurt, and the reflexive sputtering protest gets him off the couch and grumbling to Jared’s side. He crosses his arms, a la Winchester, and plucks the paper from Jared’s hands.

‘How -’ says Jensen, and while he’s saying it Gen reaches over and turns it counter-clockwise.

‘Ah,’ says Jensen. Studies it a minute. Squints. ‘OK, yeah.’

‘Yeah?’ says Jared, glancing quick across at him and grinning so infectiously that Jensen can’t help but grin back. ‘Awesome, awesome.’ He drags a hand down Jensen’s arm and lingers at the wrist, brushing his fingers across Jensen’s knuckles, and then Jared is kissing him, swaying his hips a little forward, into Jensen’s tummy, and Jensen really thinks that it’s ridiculous that after so many years and so many thousands of kisses Jared should still be able to have this effect on him. Should be _allowed_ , really. It’s just absurd. But there it is: a ripple of goosebumps breaks out at the crown of his head and shudders down his spine and he kisses back, grips a hand across the back of Jared’s neck and pulls Jared down harder into his mouth and now it’s all teeth and tongue, open-mouthed familiarity, and Jensen feels his cock swell and start to harden. He fumbles at the drawstring of Jared’s shorts and pushes them rough and clumsy over his ass and, fuck, he can feel Jared’s cock, almost full, pressed against his stomach and the brush of Jared’s balls just over his belly-button and he takes a sudden, shallow breath. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the girls. Gen’s sitting in the bucket seat, legs drawn up and panties pushed to the side, and she’s playing with herself - running her fingers between her legs, thumbing her clit - while Danneel watches, standing just a little apart from the boys and talking low to Gen. Jensen can’t hear what she’s saying. From the look on Gen’s face, though, whatever it is is working.  

Then he forgets to watch because Jared is pushing him vaguely towards the couch and then very non-vaguely pushing him down onto the cushions and pulling his board shorts off and Jensen draws his thighs up, opens his legs, suddenly turned on as fuck, not just into it but oh my god _into_ it, _now_ , and Jared’s trying to compress himself into a ludicrously tiny space at the end of the couch, trying to get at Jensen’s cock. It’s not really working but then suddenly Jensen is aware that Danneel is sitting on Jared’s lap, bending right over at the waist.

‘Rub my asshole,’ she says to Jared, with that dimple Jensen loves, and then she’s taking his cock in her mouth and he and Jared are both making low noises of appreciation, together. Danneel’s whole body is swaying a little, back against Jared’s thumb and forward over Jensen’s cock, and he can feel the quiver of her mouth when Jared presses in just the right spot. Jensen tips his head back hard against the arm of the couch and Gen is there a couple of feet away, standing, still fingering herself, head tilted a little to the side, watching Jared and smiling.

‘Guys,’ says Jensen, after a minute or two, ‘we should - uh - this isn’t - let’s get this show on the road, yeah?’

‘Too good,’ says Danneel, looking up and wiping the back of her hand across her face, ‘I’m _tooooo_ good baby, you gotta admit it.’

‘Pffft,’ says Jensen, and swats her ass as she gets off and lets him sit up. They’re sweating now, stripped down to skin except for Gen, who’s still wearing her panties. Jared stands for a minute, looking at the heavy oak table, sizing it up. He’s excited, keyed up, fists working a little, cock bobbing stiff in front of him.

‘OK,’ he says, on the outbreath, breaking into a grin, ‘ok, guys, here we go, this is gonna be _great_. Remember, hey -’ he talking to all of them, but he’s looking at Gen, and Jensen feels the same warm flush of affection he always feels when he sees Jared with her this way - ‘if anything’s not working, if anything’s off, just call it and we’ll take a breather, do something else.’

Gen holds his gaze and puckers at him, barely. Jensen wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching her face.

‘Let’s go,’ she says, and Danneel lets go of Jensen’s ass, rakes her fingers across his back as she walks past. She boosts herself up onto the table and sits on the edge, legs dangling a little, smiling up the slope of Jared’s chest.

‘Hey sugar,’ she says, biting her lower lip now, running a couple fingers down between his pecs, ‘ready?’ Her fingers land light, light on the head of his cock, thumb tracing down his length. Jared shudders a little and grins delightedly.

‘Yeah,’ he says. Danneel’s lying back on her elbows, opening her legs, and Jensen reaches back blindly behind him to grab the top of a stool, cause _fuck_ he’s really turned on and Danneel looks, well, incredible, curvy softness in all the places he likes. The pressure behind his cock surges up another notch. He takes a breath. Jared’s shifting his legs apart a little, getting into position, and then Gen’s brushing past Jensen’s elbow and ducking under Jared’s arm to lean over Danneel and kiss her.

‘Wait for me this time,’ she says, faux-sternly, ‘don’t come without me D.’

Danneel giggles, low and clear, and holds Gen’s head there for a minute before she lets go. Then Gen’s back beside Jensen, flushed and tiptoe, and they’re both watching Jared lean over the table, one hand planted beside Danneel’s hip. Gen’s breath is coming fast and she stutters a little forwards on one foot. She always gets lightheaded, during stuff like this, and Jensen smiles a little and slips a hand around her waist.

‘OK sweetheart?’ It’s such a Dean endearment that he hardly ever uses it out of character, really only for Gen. She glances across at him, eyes starry.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.’

He’s not sure who he’s watching harder as Jared brushes a thumb sideways over Danneel’s pubic bone and pushes his cock inside her, at first just a few inches, eyes on her face. She wriggles a little, adjusting the angle, and he feels the change and thrusts again, pushing the rest of the way in. His jaw drops as he does and he turns his head to the side, eyes fluttering shut, and then they’re open and he’s looking at Gen and Jensen.

‘K dudes,’ he says, struggling a little. ‘Oh my god Danneel! stop doing kegels or I’ll, I’ll -’

‘Fuck,’ says Jensen, fervently, and grabs the root of his dick. Jared throws his head back and takes a deep laughing breath, hair falling to touch the rippling muscles of his shoulders. When he looks back he’s looking right at Jensen, and Jensen doesn’t need instruction at this point, doesn’t need anything but to get inside Jared as fast as possible. He lets go of his cock, cautiously, cautiously, lets himself stroke it once, grips the head and trembles a little, forearm bunching taut.

‘Ready?’ he says, mostly because he wants to hear Jared’s voice.

‘Yeah man,’ says Jared, ‘fuck I’m - jesus, guys, you’re all too hot, _way_ too hot, I gotta think about baseball or something he -- _Danneel!_ ’

‘Sorry,’ Danneel says, breathy laughing lilt, and Gen giggles. Jensen’s got the lube now and he lets out an audible noise when he finally gets up behind Jared and touches his ass, lets his palms run down over Jared’s lean haunches. He drags a thumb down over the base of Jared's spine, over the indentation above his tailbone and down to where Jared's hole is almost breathing, puckering and relaxing, and when it next softens he takes a good grip with the other hand over Jared's hipbone and presses a well-lubed finger deep, right to the second knuckle.

‘Ooof,’ says Jared, and presses down against him. ‘Yeah, _yeah_ , another.’

Jensen pushes a second finger in, slow, pacing himself, wriggling it alongside the first, pausing to stretch Jared out. Jared's bent over, panting and gasping, mumbling dirty-talk at Danneel, and when Jensen pulls out his fingers and pushes his dick inside, past the ring of fluttering-flexing muscle into the velvet vice of Jared's ass, he can feel them both react, Jared moaning and slamming a fist hard against the table and Danneel arcing up, spine curving, breathless swearing (‘oh jaredjensenfuck _ffffuck’_ ).

Jensen tries to concentrate on breathing slow and steady and not coming inside Jared’s ass right this fucking second. Cause he could. He could, ok? His cock jerks and Jared grunts, sucks in a breath.

‘Jen,’ he says, encouragingly, ‘don’t come yet man, just - woah ok, you feel, yeah, really good, but - ok, like, five minutes guys. Five minutes. We can do this. Just - fuck. List - ok, list off the season 2 directors.’

‘I can hold off my own orgasm, Jared,’ says Jensen, peevishly. ‘God.’

‘Can you babe?’ says Danneel, and rolls her hips up so hard into Jared that Jensen can feel it through him. ‘Thinking about me wet and squeezing round Jar’s dick and -’

‘ _Danneel!_ ’ say Jared and Jensen together. Jared’s lips are pursed a little with the effort of breathing steadily, sweat trickling down his neck and chest. He's rolling his ass just a little, not enough to break away from Jensen (slow grippy drag of his ass against the whole length of Jensen’s cock with every roll) but it’s enough to keep pressure on Danneel’s clit and to thrust a little inside her, his movement like a slow erotic riptide, and she's starting to go tense, elbows hard against the table. Jensen is thinking about different gradients of camera lens to keep his cool, but Jared rocking slow and tight around his cock isn't helping. His balls are starting to draw up against the root of his cock.

‘ _How_ are you so sweaty,’ he says, finally, mostly to distract himself, ‘we're hardly moving!’

Jared laughs, a little strained, huffing now.

‘Hon,’ he says, ‘c’mere,’ and Gen moves from where she's been kissing the back of Jensen’s neck and his earlobe and climbs easily up on the table, gets in a crab crawl position facing Jared, just beside Danneel, whose upper body is flushed and heaving, breasts quivering.

Gen looks at Jared and he flashes a smile and grips her calves just below her knees, hands so big they wrap right around. He pulls her ankles over his shoulders and his hands down over her knees, over her thighs. His big hands cup the curve of her ass and he grips and pulls her up his body, right to his face, and starts to eat her out, nuzzling into her crotch. She’s got her hands planted flat on the table on either side of Daneel’s torso, hanging inverted, top of her head just grazing Danneel’s tummy.

‘Jar,’ she says, breathless, ‘up a little,’ and he shifts and gives her a couple inches and now she can reach Danneel’s breast, lick along its underside and get her nipple into her mouth.

‘Uuuunngh,’ says Danneel, groaning, and her hips stutter up against Jared’s cock. ‘Baby _girl_.’

‘Unngh,’ Gen says back, sucking enthusiastically. By tilting his head just a little Jensen can see the curve of Gen’s throat, suckling soft on his wife’s nipple, can see the thick root of Jared’s cock thrusting, throbbing into Danneel, can see Jared’s hands cupping Gen’s ass and the way his jaw is working and the taut arc of Gen’s inverted body. He’s been keeping it mostly together, thrusting steady but slow, gripping Jared’s hips till his knuckles went white, waiting; but now the tremor is moving from his cock back behind his balls and into his thighs and his core is starting to spasm. He can actually see it when he looks down, the muscles under his tummy twitching and jerking.

‘Guys,’ he says, ‘Jar! I’m gonna -’

‘ _Waiiiiit_ ,’ says Jared, not forcefully but a bit frantically, putting his head up, ‘just a sec we gotta -’

‘Babe,’ says Danneel, raising her head a little to catch Jensen’s eye, ‘ok guys, ten, Jar, ten, here we go,’ and fuck Jensen can’t look at her really cause her hair is sticking damp to her face and she’s holding onto the sides of the table and rocking a little on her arms, rocking onto Jared’s cock and under Gen’s mouth, and fuck fuck -

‘Ten,’ says Danneel.

‘I won’t, I can’t, won’t last,’ says Jensen, frantically. Jared puts his head up, hips rocking, lets Gen’s legs slip over his shoulders and down around his chest, and starts to finger her, two fingers deep and quick. She jerks, loses Danneel’s nipple, is too far gone to find it again.

‘Jensen,’ says Jared, faux-stern, panting, ‘come on, brother, I know you, you got it in ya.’

‘I think _you_ got it in ya,’ says Danneel, too out of breath to actually laugh, ‘oh _Jared fuck!_ Nine!’

‘Eight,’ says Jared, adding another finger. Gen’s writhing so hard Jensen vaguely wonders how Jared’s holding her up.

‘Seven,’ he says, ‘Gen, Gen pretty girl, you wanna come? You gonna come for us?’

‘Unnnng,’ says Gen, ‘fuck, _yes.’_

‘Six,’ says Jared. ‘Ok guys, breathe, breathe, Danneel how you - how - ok?’

‘Hmmmm,’ says Danneel, full-body blushed and eyes half-closed, ‘good, I’m good, sugar.’

‘Not gonna, no I, hnng, nng, no,’ says Jensen. He slams Jared’s hips harder back against him and tries not to move, not to breathe, six seconds, he can just not breathe for six seconds, right? Keep it simple, keep it - keep it empty keep it -

‘Five,’ says Jared, and his voice is strained now, tight as the muscles under Jensen’s hands.

Gen suddenly crunches up and gets her arms around the back of Jared’s neck, knees pinned tight against Jared’s ribs just inches from Jensen’s chest, and she's looking right at Jensen, tangle-haired and full lips _lips that were just on Danneel_ and Jensen really needs this eye contact thing to stop cause it's not, it's not helping to -

‘Four,’ says Jared, really straining his ass back and forwards now and Jensen can feel him start to shudder around his cock.

‘Three,’ says Danneel, thickly, ‘I gotcha Jayboy.’

No one says two. Jensen is frankly amazed that nothing has slipped out or sideways by now but it's a small fact, at the back of his mind, cause all of the front is taken up with the visceral smell of sweat and slick, the feel of skin shuddering over straining muscles and the quickening sound of harsh, ragged breath.

Maybe Danneel or Jared says ‘one’ but Jensen wouldn’t know cause Gen starts screaming, back of the throat raspy _screaming_ (the way she’d done the first time Jensen had eaten her out while Jared held her in his lap, Jensen’s hands on Jared’s knees and Danneel lying on her back and sucking Jensen off), clutching her arms over Jared’s shoulders, writhing hard against him.

‘Come on, tiger,’ says Danneel, and she’s talking to Jared but she’s looking at Jensen, and he can see in her face the micro-second that she lets herself start to go, clenching around Jared’s cock, milking him, squeezing, letting her hips jerk up against him, and Jensen wants to wink at her, he can _feel_ the lazy smile just under the skin of his face but he’s still not breathing, he’s still - fuck -

‘Jensen,’ says Jared, and Jensen starts to come, trip trip trip stuttering towards it, thighs jerking, and _fuck fuck fuck_ it hits and he curls reflexively over Jared’s back and groans, long and guttural. He’s still in his aftershocks when Jared grabs Danneel’s hips rough and slams into her clumsy and fast, mouth open, eyes clenched shut. Jensen slips out, then, finally, but he gets a thumb over Jared’s hole and runs around its puckered edge and he can feel the flesh flutter against him as Jared starts to come, almost silent, just punchy little gasps. Gen’s sitting on the table and Danneel’s up on her elbows, legs spread wide, watching Jared’s face, and Jensen presses up behind him and feels him shaking beneath his skin and ribs and for a moment ( _now, as always_ ) he’s the, he's  _their_ burning centre.

 

They sit, after, sucking on half-melted bellinis, Jensen in a bucket chair and the girls on the couch. Jared is up by the bar, peeling mangos for fruit salad, beachshorts on as a vague gesture to hygiene.

‘So?’ he says, still sweaty but beaming, ‘what do we think? Does everyone feel adequately satisfied? We’ve got lots of time for some follow-up, the kids aren’t back for awhile.’

‘Hrrng,’ says Danneel, from deep in the cushions. ‘Did you _feel_ that last one, Jar? I’m gonna sleep for awhile.’

Jared puts the mango in a bowl and leans against the counter.

‘Ok, but listen,’ he says, face alight, ‘I'm thinking, next time - remember that club we went to in Salt Lake City, Gen?’

‘Ye-es,’ says Gen, cautiously. ‘The one with the cages?’

‘Not a cage, Jared,’ says Jensen, flatly, arm still flung over his eyes. ‘No. I'm drawing the line man.’

‘I wasn't!’ says Jared, sputtering with indignation. ‘Not cages. _Obviously_ guys. But they had these kinda harnesses -’

“ _Jared,”_ they all say together.

Jared blinks, wide-eyed with puzzled earnestness. “Come on, guys. Don’t you wanna have fun?!”

 


End file.
